ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Theana
Ultrawoman Theana, the , is a knight from an ancient precursor race of humanoids who, in a similar fashion to Ultraman Gaia and Agul, was transformed into an Ultra by the will of the Earth. However, she was unable to protect her people, and sealed herself beneath the Earth out of shame. Her light was temporarily awakened by a shaman who faced the terrible Night Fang, aiding the woman by providing her with the sword she used to seal the beast and later grant the power of Photon Earth to Taiga. However, when the Tri-Squad was pitted against unbelievable horrors, Theana herself was reawakened to aid them in their darkest hour. She now aids Hiroyuki and his other Ultra friends in protecting the Earth, both as herself and by providing the power of Photon Earth when her allies need a boost. Etymology Theana is named after Theia, the planetoid hypothesized to have collided with Earth when it was forming, creating the Moon. Her name was devised by combining the name of the planet with the common name Tiana. I was not aware of the "i" in Theia so I'm leaving Theana's name the way it is. If Titas can do it, so can she. Appearance Theana is a silver Ultrawoman with black armor plates rimmed in gold adorning her entire body. Despite resembling Photon Earth greatly, she has several distinct differences, including plates around her hips like an armored skirt, and rather than horns, having pointed, wing-like side crests with bands that extend down the back of her head as hair strands of sorts. Her eyes are pinkish in color and her Color Timer is shaped like a medieval shield and rimmed in gold. Personality Theana is chivalrous and boisterous, having great confidence in her abilities and finding fun in her battles. This works against her when Tregear's around, since she has no idea who he is or what he did to her friends in the past. In spite of her upbeat mentality, Theana has some emotional baggage from her past, which can knock the wind out of her sails when combined with her own pride, to the point that she fell into a quick bout of depression when her armor was pierced. In spite of her flaws, she can cheer up even the darkest of situations, and considers her friendships with Hiroyuki and the Tri-Squad to be the most important thing. Being from ancient times, they're also the best chance she has at adjusting to the world she now finds herself in. Humorously, Theana seems to interpret Taiga and Fuma's friendly rivalry as something more, and in their downtime often tries to play the role of wingwoman to them with hilarious, inevitably failing results. History Becoming an Ultrawoman TBA Night Fang TBA Awakening Evolution TBA Power of the Earth! Notus and Theana! Theana is set to appear in this special, where she helps Gaia, Agul, and Notus fight against other Ultramen from Earth. Apparently this is canon. Huh. Adjustments will be made, obviously. Hexa-Squad An alternate version of Theana appears in this series. I initially believed that parts of her backstory are altered here, but it appears that may not be the case. Profile Stats * Height:: 53 m * Weight:: 39,000 tons * Age: 11,000 years (mostly spent sealed away) * Home World: Earth * Time Limit: None, although Hiroyuki can still only maintain Ultra form for 3 minutes. Body Features * Thea Head: Gold fins running on the sides and back of Theana's head, taking the appearance of horns/side crests, and long hair in the back. They gather light energy or mana from the Earth to power her, and are used to generate and unleash her attacks, primarily the Photon Capricorn. * Thea Eye: The gold Ultra's eyes can detect the presence of hidden enemies, those that are invisible or those hiding behind objects. She can also see vast distances. * Life Gauge: The proper term for Theana's Color Timer, she has no set time limit to how long she can be active. Instead it serves to show how much energy she has left, his energy is used up both by attacking and receiving blows. However, as a result of being one of the multiple Ultras merged with Hiroyuki, Theana finds herself subjected to the three-minute rule by her host's own stamina. * Aurum Steel: Bands of armor adorning Theana's entire body, they are the sturdiest part of her anatomy, being almost indestructible. Originally gold with silver rims, they've become black with gold rims since her awakening in the present day and acquisition of her V2 form. * Thea Body: Theana's skin can withstand low temperatures and survive in the vacuum of space, it is also resistant to fire, beams, and extreme pressure. She is further reinforced by her full-body Aurum Steel armor, a trait not shared with the likes of Gaia or Agul. * Taiga Spark: The multi-purpose item that connects the Tri-Squad together, Theana's is rarely used and seems nothing more than decorative at times. * Photon Wing: A pair of wing-like organs formed from pure energy, they appear when Theana's power is at maximum. They appear in V2 when using techniques such as the Sarasa-powered Photon Capricorn and the Shining Gigant Fractor, and are constantly active in Divine Version. They vastly enhance her flight speed, enhance her melee attacks in midair, and bestow energy upon allies in battle. Transformation In a similar fashion to the Taiga Tri Blade, the Thea Knuckle is summoned from the Taiga Spark. Hiroyuki grabs the device in his left hand and presses the button on the side, before swiping his right hand over the crystal in the middle, activating the device. He then shouts "THEANA!" and raises the Thea Knuckle in a similar fashion to the Esplender, a burst of golden energy erupting to initiate the transformation. A background of the Earth zooms in and beneath the ground, where cracks of golden light disrupt the brown earth before erupting into a column of gold. Theana emerges, her right fist to her chest in a stance akin to a medieval knight's salute, accompanied by small stone fragments and white sparkles which gradually multiply, along with the gold background increasing in brightness, as she approaches. Forms - V2= Ultrawoman Theana V2 Theana's evolved state, the form she takes upon returning from her self-sealing and bonding with Hiroyuki. In a similar fashion to Gaia's V2 after receiving Agul's power, her gold armor gained black colors. Theana claims her own to be the result of earning the companionship of Hiroyuki and the Tri-Squad. Stats * Maximum Flight Speed: Mach 12 * Maximum Running Speed: Mach 5 * Maximum Jumping Distance: 1,200 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: 350 knots * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Brute Strength: 70,000 tons * Grip Strength: 55,000 tons Techniques Special * Photon Capricorn: A more powerful version of the original Photon Capricorn. This attack is essentially two Photon Edges fired at once, and has similar strength. ** In Hexa-Squad, Theana absorbs magical water from the ocean of Planet Sarasa to perform a supercharged Photon Capricorn. This version is blue in color and powerful enough to slice Gymaira into thirds upon contact. * Theana Slash: A small, but sharp energy bullet fired from Theana's hand. * Theana Healing: Theana gathers golden and rainbow-colored energy in her arms and creates a soft beam which calms down a rampaging monster. Physical * Theana Kick V2: A powerful kick attack with multiple variations, such as a spinning kick or an axe kick. ** Big Crunch Kick: In a similar fashion to Gaia Supreme or Agul V2, Theana performs a mid-air kick, condensing energy into her leg, with enough force to destroy the average monster. * Theana Punch V2: A straight punch charged with golden energy. Several can be delivered in a row. * Theana Chop V2: A charged chop which can tear a large wound in an opponent's skin. * Theana Whip V2: Theana lifts the opponent into the air, then throws them down with great force. ** Big Crunch Throw: Theana lifts the opponent above her head, tosses them up, and strikes them with the broad of her arm as they fall. Designed to snap the opponent's neck or spine depending on where it hits. Other * Ultra Defender: A shield formed from golden energy, which, like the Quantum Fractors, displays properties of solid matter. It can also be pushed to send back attacks it blocks, or even thrown as a blunt weapon. * Aurum Discharge: A flash of golden energy from Theana's entire body, used to rid herself of pests or slime. Weapons * Quantum Fractors: Two golden energy swords which Theana wields in either hand in melee combat. Despite being made of energy, they display properties of solid matter. ** Gigant Fractor: Theana combines the two Quantum Fractors into one giant sword. She usually throws this construct at the opponent, annihilating them, which is her strongest attack. *** Shining Gigant Fractor: By gathering additional energy from the Earth and the Sun, Theana performs an even stronger version of her Gigant Fractor finisher, where the sword becomes rainbow-colored and is thrown like a boomerang to one-hit all in its path. Abilities * Armored Defense: Theana's Aurum Steel armored body is extremely durable, to the point where not only do enemy bullets simply bounce off her armor, but she can stand tall in the face of and even deflect beams that would send Taiga or Fuma flying. * Heal: Theana can use energy released through her hands to heal the wounds of herself or another being. * Holographic Projection: In a similar fashion to the rest of the Tri-Squad, Theana can create a projection of herself when not transformed to interact with Hiroyuki and the human world. - DV= Ultrawoman Theana Divine Version Body Features * Aurum Alloy Gigas: Theana's Aurum Steel evolved into a superior state, marked by the white decorative lines appearing among the black. Segmented sections mark the hiding of new gears within the armor, enhancing Theana's energy weapons by giving them solid form. }} - Photon Earth= With Theana's reawakening, her energies contained within the Taiga Photon Earth Key Holder left it to form the Thea Knuckle, leaving the key a useless shell. After a time, Hiroyuki realizes that the Thea Knuckle itself can scan the Taiga Key Holder to grant Taiga his armored form once again. Furthermore, Titas and Fuma are now able to obtain the shining power via the same method with their own Key Holders. In any case, members of the Tri-Squad retain their normal forms' abilities, either charged with golden energies or replaced by more powerful versions in the case of their signature moves and finishers. - Titas= Ultraman Titas Photon Earth In his version of Photon Earth, Titas becomes the Wiseman of All Terrain. With both his own muscle and Theana's armor, his strength and durability are increased to comedic levels to the point that he knocked the wind out of Tregear with a single punch. The downside is that his mobility is decreased to nearly statue-like levels. Stats * Maximum Flight Speed: Mach 5 * Maximum Running Speed: Mach 0.8 * Maximum Jumping Distance: 400 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: 80 knots * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 0.3 * Brute Strength: 190,000 t * Grip Strength: 121,000 t Techniques * Aurum Planium: Titas compresses a golden aurora into a giant energy sphere above his head, charged from the Taiga Spark, before tossing it at the opponent, destroying them in a large explosion. ** An alternative version exists where Titas pulls his hands to the sides, splitting the sphere into two smaller ones closer in size to the Planium Buster, and launches them one at a time from his fists, taking out the opponent in a one-two strike. - Fuma= Ultraman Fuma Photon Earth As the Champion of Starlight, Fuma's Photon Earth is possibly the deadliest of the three, as his mediocre strengths are increased a fair amount while he retains most of his speed. In spite of this, Fuma occasionally complains that the armor is too heavy and he can't do his "cool stunts" in it. Stats * Maximum Flight Speed: Mach 13 * Maximum Running Speed: Mach 4.1 * Maximum Jumping Distance: 700 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: 150 knots * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2.3 * Brute Strength: 80,000 t * Grip Strength: 53,000 t Techniques * Gold Star Light Wave Shuriken: Fuma spreads his arms, conjuring an aurora and countless golden energy shurikens. He launches them at the opponent, where they viciously slash the foe before merging into a single giant shuriken behind them. Fuma then calls it back to his hand, slicing the opponent in two along the way. }} - Penta Miracle= Penta Miracle, aka TAIGAULTIMATEFORM, is a fusion of Taiga, Titas, Fuma, Vesta, Theana and Hiroyuki which may not even get its section filled out. }} Trivia * Theana is obviously heavily inspired by Ultraman Vesta, who she coexists with in a few continuities (otherwise how would Penta Miracle ever be a thing.) Whereas Vesta's from L77, I wanted to see what could be done with a Tri-Squad member from Earth (specifically a female one, as inspired by that Ultraman 20 comment.) ** I cannot write as well as CBeard. I'm only trying my best here. * Titas and Fuma finally got their wish. * Surprisingly, Theana is not the first Ultrawoman with a male host on this wiki, that honor going to Ultrawoman Heria. * Several of Theana's traits were inspired by the reboot She-Ra. ** Her Divine Version's armor and its weapons were based on Trollhunters. * Credit to Emgaltan for the existence of the Delilah and Whip King Earthtron. * Kit struggled with Theana's stats, as due to her being an Ultra from Earth I wanted her stats to be very high but didn't want her to be OP compared to the rest of the Tri-Squad, or even Taiga's super forms. * Like Vesta, she's free-to-use. Put her in your thing. That came out wrong. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Free-To-Use Category:Tri-Squad Ultras